marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fall of the Hulks
| Synopsis1 = M.O.D.O.K. The Leader. Mad Thinker. Egghead. Red Ghost and the Super-Apes. Doctor Doom. They make up the secret group who have analyzed every victory and every defeat in the Marvel Universe to create the perfect battle plan that results in FALL OF THE HULKS! The origins and shocking truths of some of Marvel's most dangerous villains are revealed as the biggest HULK EVENT yet begins! From fan-favorite creators JEFF PARKER (AGENTS OF ATLAS) and PAUL PELLETIER (WAR OF KINGS) comes this tale of the “Smartest There Is” and their quest to prove it, once and for all. | ImagePart2 = Fall of the Hulk Gamma Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = It’s almost here! JEPH LOEB and original WORLD WAR HULK artist JOHN ROMITA JR. bring you the set-up to the event of 2010. With the Hulk family growing exponentially over the past year, it was only a matter of time before things came to a smashing head. But what could set all of these characters into a rage that has them turning on each other, and on the world? Whose death starts this? Just what role do Skaar, A-Bomb, the She-Hulks and the Marvel Universe play in this story? One thing’s for sure—things are about to get incredible! | ImagePart3 = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 606.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = He's fought Thor, Black Bolt, the Juggernaut, and virtually every Avenger on the planet. But nothing's ever hit Bruce Banner as hard as "The Fall of the Hulks"! As the epic storyline begins, Bruce Banner makes the best and worst discovery of his life, Skaar, the savage Son of Hulk, finally shows his true colors, and a Green Goliath in purple pants takes on Doctor Doom himself! "Planet Hulk" writer Greg Pak teams up with fan favorite penciler Paul Pelletier to deliver massive revelations, shocking emotional twists, and epic smashing that will transform Bruce Banner's life forever. | ImagePart4 = Hulk Vol 2 19.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = This is it! The Fall of The Hulks begins here. The opening round: THE RED HULK VS. THE THING with Reed Richards' life at stake. When the Baxter Building is attacked by the all-new, all-deadly Frightful Four, who will save the Fantastic Four? How about THE RED HULK? Not a chance. The superstar team of JEPH LOEB and ED McGUINNESS shotgun this mindblowing chapter of the biggest Hulkventure of them all. | ImagePart5 = Fall of the Hulks Red Hulk Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = FALL OF THE HULKS continues in this all-new series! What secrets will be revealed? What plans has the RED HULK been hiding from everyone? And what does all of this have to do with the COSMIC HULK robot!? Don’t miss this thrilling first chapter by JEFF PARKER (Agents of Atlas, The Hood) and CARLOS RODRIGUES (Thunderbolts)! | ImagePart6 = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 607.jpg | NamePart6 = | Synopsis6 = FALL OF THE HULKS Tie-In The mysterious Red She-Hulk takes on the Earth's Mightiest Heroes -- and only Banner and Son can save the day! But will they? The life of an Avenger hangs in the balance as Bruce Banner finally reveals his true alliances and objectives! Be there as the gamma-sized FALL OF THE HULKS continues with fan favorite Hulk-writer Greg Pak (PLANET HULK, WORLD WAR HULK) and spectacular penciler Paul Pelletier (WAR OF KINGS)! Plus, a backup feature continuing the first mission of Red She-Hulk! | ImagePart7 = Hulk Vol 2 20.jpg | NamePart7 = | Synopsis7 = FALL OF THE HULKS continues! He’s smashing his way through the heroes of the Marvel Universe with a rage unstoppable. Next up? THE RED HULK vs. THE UNCANNY X-MEN. And what do RED GHOST AND THE SUPER-APES want with Beast and The Black Panther? Superstars JEPH LOEB and ED McGUINNESS keep bringing the pain in the event of the century. | ImagePart8 = Fall of the Hulks Red Hulk Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart8 = | Synopsis8 = FALL OF THE HULKS charges on! Have Bruce Banner and Red Hulk formed an alliance? Is one playing the other? And how does Hulk and Thundra’s child factor into M.O.D.O.K.’s grand scheme? Answers abound in this thrilling issue from the mind of Jeff Parker (X-Men vs. Agents of Atlas, Thunderbolts)! | ImagePart9 = Fall of the Hulks The Savage She-Hulks Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart9 = | Synopsis9 = She's left her apocalyptic world for this one. Her mother was a heroine, her father a rampaging HULK. What path is the Savage She-Hulk called Lyra on, and why has it led her to add her might to the Wizard's Frightful Four? See how some of the toughest women in the Marvel Universe tip the balance of power in the Fall of the Hulks with this exciting miniseries by Jeff Parker (AGENTS OF ATLAS, FALL OF THE HULKS ALPHA) and Salva Espin (INCREDIBLE HERCULES)! | ImagePart10 = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 608.jpg | NamePart10 = | Synopsis10 = FALL OF THE HULKS Conclusion! Years ago, the Hulk helped found the Avengers -- and then almost immediately smashed his way into becoming one of the Avengers' greatest nemesis. Now in the wake of the Intelligencia's crippling attack on the World's Mightiest Heroes, Bruce Banner's actually leading a group of Avengers -- but can he be trusted any more than his big green alter ego was back in the day? Plus, the reveal of the master plan of the Leader and M.O.D.O.K. and the true motivations of Skaar, Son of Hulk, in the stunning conclusion of the "Fall of the Hulks" and the shocking kickoff to the upcoming "World War Hulks" blockbuster! Plus: the conclusion of the Red She-Hulk backup story behind her first appearance! | ImagePart11 = Hulk Vol 2 21.jpg | NamePart11 = | Synopsis11 = FALL OF THE HULKS CONCLUSION! Now allied with Banner and Skaar, the Red Hulk takes the battle back to the Intelligencia homebase…the last place anyone expected. With the future of the U.S. at stake, can the most dangerous Hulk triumph? Guest-starring the AVENGERS, the FF and the X-MEN…who are in for a shock ending you won’t see coming! | ImagePart12 = Fall of the Hulks Red Hulk Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart12 = | Synopsis12 = FALL OF THE HULKS…A-BOMB STYLE! Rick Jones, formerly Hulk and Captain America’s sidekick, has become a hulking blue creature that can take a punch and melt into the shadows…powers he’ll need to survive the gamut of evil cooked up by M.O.D.O.K.! Join Jeff Parker (AVENGERS VS. ATLAS, THUNDERBOLTS) and Carlos Rodriguez as the event of the year HULKS on. | ImagePart13 = Fall of the Hulks The Savage She-Hulks Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart13 = | Synopsis13 = As the FALL OF THE HULKS rages on, the ALL-NEW SAVAGE SHE-HULK continues on a collision course driving her right into the Gamma-charged fray! Now, thanks to help from a surprise ally, Lyra's true agenda becomes clear…but can the offspring of Hulk and Thundra stand up to the onslaught of RED SHE-HULK? Can anything? From writer Jeff Parker of the sold-out FALL OF THE HULKS: ALPHA and amazing artist Salva Espin comes this tale of gorgeous gammazon gals. | ImagePart14 = Fall of the Hulks Red Hulk Vol 1 4.jpg | NamePart14 = | Synopsis14 = As the FALL OF THE HULKS comes crashing to the ground, we rejoin the evil geniuses who set it in motion…the INTELLIGENCIA! It was the sinister alliance of M.O.D.O.K., the Leader, the Thinker, the Wizard, and the Red Ghost that kicked things off with the creation of the Red Hulk, and it’s beginning to look like betraying the group was the worst mistake of Red Hulk’s career. Can the creation best the creators, or will the Intelligencia prove themselves Red Hulk’s rightful masters? Join Jeff Parker (AVENGERS VS. ATLAS, THUNDERBOLTS) and Carlos Rodriguez as the FALL turns towards WORLD WAR HULKS! | ImagePart15 = Fall of the Hulks Savage She-Hulks Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart15 = | Synopsis15 = The WORLD WAR HULKS battle lines are being drawn; whose side are the SHE-HULKS on? Will the Sensational, Savage, and Red She-Hulks choose their allies wisely, or will the list of Marvel’s Gamma-Girded Girls go from THREE…to NONE? By the indomitable team of Jeff Parker (FALL OF THE HULKS: ALPHA, HULKED-OUT HEROES, ATLAS) and Salva Espin (INCREDIBLE HERCULES)! | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}